Solo dilo
by ReiraUchihaUsui
Summary: Reto literario y artístico del grupo Shhh...SasuNaru NaruSasu aquí esta mi reto. Sasuke no puede hablar, y desea con todas sus fuerzas comunicarse con Naruto aunque la incapacidad de hablar sea lo que menos debe preocupar a Naruto, ya que Sasuke tiene un secreto aun mas grande digamos que no es de por aquí...


Hola estoy aquí con el reto, ¿Me creerían si les digo que es la décima vez que lo cambio?, lo he iniciado para al final borrarlo porque la historia no me terminaba de convencerme, y he cambiado la idea y la trama muchas veces, total al final termine con esto y aun así, si les soy sincera no está del todo finiquitado pero empezaré a escribirle y haber que sale.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: OoC, UA.

Pareja: SasuNaru

 _ **Solo Dilo**_

 **Capitulo Único**

Quería decirlo, realmente lo deseaba pero no podía, para empezar y el principal problema radicaba en que físicamente no podía hablar.

En apariencia era un ser humano, pero no lo era; ¿Qué era él?, para simplificarlo solo podemos decir que no es de la tierra precisamente, es lo que los habitantes de la tierra llaman extraterrestre.

Pero claro, eso nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera el a quien le debe todo, aunque tiene la leve sospecha de que el de alguna manera sabe lo que es.

No todos los días te encuentras a alguien desnudo en medio de un campo de girasoles, ¿Verdad? Pero Naruto, así es como se llamaba su hermoso girasol (Decidió llamarlo así, porque de alguna manera le recordaba a esas curiosas flores sobre las que aterrizo, por su puesto en ese momento desconocía su nombre pero más adelante lo supo) y en parte era un buen nombre le recordaban al Sol, igual que Naruto, con tanta calidez.

Estar en la tierra era un accidente, del cual por supuesto no podía estar más agradecido, provenía de un lejano planeta del que los humanos no tenían si quiera conocimiento que existiera, no los culpaba estaban mucho más atrasados que otras civilizaciones incluyendo la suya.

Era un viajero, se dedicaba a viajar aprendiendo de las demás civilizaciones y compartiendo conocimientos con ellas, descubriendo nuevos planetas, nuevas especies. Los terrestres no le eran una raza desconocida de hecho les tenían también estudiados que había podido hacerse pasar por uno de ellos sin ningún problema, claro que sus poderes ayudaban también de lo contrario si el doctor con el que Naruto lo había llevado, lo habría delatado.

Revelarse a ellos, nunca estuvo entre sus planes no es que todas las razas sean amables hay guerras entre planetas, civilizaciones y galaxias enteras peleando las una contra las otras, pero darse a conocer a los humanos puede que no sea una buena idea, es mejor que desconozcan todo lo que realmente aguarda el basto universo, ni los más antiguos de su misma raza conocían todo en su totalidad y con la cantidad de tiempo que vivían y los muchos conocimientos que tenían, no por nada eran una de las razas más sabias, antiguas y poderosas que existían.

Tenía poderes psíquicos, así como visuales podía hacer y sin menospreciar a los humanos pero su mente era débil y fácilmente manipulable, había usado sus poderes muchas veces con ellos, cosas inofensivas y que no les dañaban, excepto con Naruto.

Simplemente no podía, no sabía cómo y aun no encontraba una explicación pero para él era como su otra mitad, al menos entre sus congéneres se manejaban así una vez que encontrabas a tu otra parte formaban un todo, no era el primero que la encontraba fuera de su gente no sería el primero que decidía no regresar más a su planeta y quedarse en otro lugar.

Extrañaría a su planeta pero ya no tenia familia, su único hermano Itachi, hacía tiempo había decidido quedarse en otro planeta, y es precisamente que al haber terminado una misión había decidido hacer una visita a Itachi pero sin saber que un meteorito que esquivo por poco dañaría seriamente su nave, y tuvo que aterrizar de emergencia en la tierra.

Estaba enamorado, pero a diferencia de los humanos que muchas veces perdían ese sentimiento, ellos no lo hacían encuentras tu perfecta mitad una vez y no hay vuelta atrás ni poder en el universo que lo cambie.

Tenía la sospecha que su sol sentía lo mismo, pero ninguno se atrevía a confesar no es que el pudiera hablar pero había aprendido a comunicarse por medio de la escritura, había pensado en eso escribirle una carta relatando lo que le hacía sentir y relatándole que pensaba estar a su lado para vivir y morir con él, porque si aunque ciertamente él podía tener una vida longeva si se ataba a alguien como un humano con una vida tan frágil y corta morirían al mismo tiempo, no que le molestara honestamente no se veía viviendo si el faltaba.

Pero tenía miedo, si temor a que sus percepciones estuvieran equivocadas y Naruto no aceptara estar con él ni cargar con tremendo compromiso, sabia lo dulce, amable, bondadoso y leal que era su sol pero es no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a atarse de ese modo.

̶ Estoy en casa ̶ En cuanto, escucho la voz del rubio sol salió a su encuentro, le recibió con una ligera sonrisa que el rubio correspondió con una más radiante.

Sin embargo todo su buen humor se esfumo en cuanto vio a quien le acompañaba, ese humano pelirrojo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, sobre todo porque sabía de sobra que estaba interesado en su rubio, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, podía acceder a la mente de los humanos y había hurgado en la de ese pelirrojo y lo que hallo no le agrado, nunca había irrumpido en los pensamientos de Naruto, ni o haría era algo que se había dicho jamás haría por más que muchas veces le ganara la tentación, no lo haría.

̶ Sasuke invite a Gaara a cenar, traje comida china más que suficiente ̶ Dijo mostrando las bolsas, el solo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor.

La cena fue un poco tensa, principalmente por Sasuke y Garra que no se agradaban, al pelirrojo siempre le pareció sospechoso el Uchiha, conocía su historia y sin embargo había algo en él, algo oscuro y peligroso, que lo hacía mantenerse alerta no confiaba en el para nada, y aunque había intentado persuadir a su rubia obsesión para que lo sacara de su vida, este no cedía.

El de brunos cabellos, era autosuficiente y tenía un gran trabajo, ganaba más que suficiente para irse de la casa y la vida de Naruto, pero ninguno lo hacía porque eran amigos, o al menos eso pregonaba Naruto pero salvo para el rubio despistado para todos los demás era bastante obvio que se habían enamorado uno del otro, o al menos el rubio si, sobre Sasuke sabía que tenía interés en el rubio pero había algo mas no estaba seguro del que, no eran solo sus celos, bueno en parte sí, pero en verdad algo en el Uchiha le daba escalofríos.

Ambos se comportaron y llegada la hora Gaara tuvo que irse, una vez fuera fue el turno de Sasuke de relajarse, sin embargo un toque en la puerta de su cuarto le hizo dirigirse a esta para encontrar a su sol.

̶ Se, que no te agrada mucho Gaara y quizás no hallas estado muy cómodo pero es mi amigo y… ̶

El pelinegro no le dejo continuar, sacando la Tablet que ocupada para comunicarse escribió un ̶ No te preocupes lo entiendo, no tienes nada que explicar no estoy enojado contigo ̶ Y para confirmarlo le sonrió, a lo que el rubio sonrió de vuelta aliviado.

El rubio titubeo un rato, se mordió el labio (sin ser consciente de lo que eso provocaba en el otro), pero al final solo dijo un ̶ Buenas noches Sasuke ̶ Y se retiró.

Sasuke tenía tantas ganas de hablar, de decirle lo que sentía pero como siempre no se atrevió, regreso a su cuarto y una vez que estuvo seguro que el rubio estaba dormido adopto su verdadera forma y decidió dar un paseo.

Aunque ciertamente eran muy parecidos a los humanos, tenían ciertas características que estos no, cabeza, tronco, piernas, brazos, un par de ojos, nariz, boca, hasta ahí todo bien sin embargo eran más altos que el humano, en promedio en su verdadera forma alcanzaba los dos metro y medio, tenía alas en la espalda que le permitían volar (aunque estas no eran aptas para volar en el espacio exterior, por las condiciones hostiles). También su cabello crecía, el color verdadero de sus ojos se revelaba rojos como la sangre, así como de contar con una especie de aguijón, era un Antariano, proveniente de Antares la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Escorpión que no era una estrella, si no su planeta natal.

Había descubierto hace poco que no era el único Antariano, había encontrado a otro como el, apenas se vieron se reconocieron su nombre era Milo, su historia era un poco diferente a la suya, mientras el había caído en la tierra por accidente, Milo había ido por voluntad propia persiguiendo a un humano, del cual había quedado prendado cuando este viajo al espacio (un astronauta), y viajo a la tierra en busca de este, el humano de Milo si sabía lo que este era, y no sabía del todo la historia pero después de mucho batallar según le había contado su con género, había accedido a ser su pareja de vida.

Ambos habían decidido trabajar en un proyecto ambicioso, deseaban crear un suero que pudiera ayudarles a tener voz.

Eran brillantes, y letales como buenos Antarianos, lo habían probado pero este pareció ser un fracaso pues hasta la fecha aún no podían hablar.

No sabía que es lo que fallaba, según sus cálculos y el de su compañero estaba perfecto pero faltaba algo que le diera el empuje para funcionar.

Volar le tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir libre además no se preocupaba por ser visto ya que gracias a sus poderes proyectaba la ilusión de ser un ave, estaba un poco preocupado aunque hacía ya dos años de que había conocido a Naruto y vivía con él, sabía muy bien que el maldito pelirrojo le estaba metiendo la idea de que lo sacara de su casa.

Se preguntaran, ¿Es Naruto tan iluso para dar asilo a un desconocido al que encuentra desnudo en medio de un campo? Pues sí, lo era pero así era Naruto un ser lleno de luz, cálido, bondadoso, con un fuerte carácter quien sabia defenderse, pero Sasuke jamás había representado un peligro para el, y era verdad no le haría daño nunca., había prometido nunca lastimar aun humano de donde venía se veía mal el enfrentarse a alguien más débil y en desventaja, aunque a su edad había enfrentado un intento de invasión a su hogar dicha guerra no se había prolongado demasiado, y ellos resultaron triunfadores estableciendo un pacto de paz con los atacantes quienes al verse en desventaja prefirieron esto al exterminio, una salida diplomática que lo era de varias guerras intergalácticas.

¿Realmente Naruto le echaría de su hogar?

Como cada día salía temprano a trabajar, hacía rato que Sasuke su inquilino había salido ya que entraba más temprano, tomo su bicicleta y se dirigió a la escuela.

Tenía dos empleos por la mañana daba clases, adoraba hacerlo era su vocación pero por la tarde había abierto un pequeño restaurante de postres la repostería era un gusto que había adquirido y esa afición lo termino llevando a ser un gran repostero, pero no se atrevía a dejar una cosa por la otra amaba sus dos trabajos, cada día comprobaba que ciertamente aquello de si amas lo que haces realmente no es trabajo era muy cierto.

Recibió a los niños, se divirtió enseñándoles tomo el almuerzo en compañía de Gaara que trabajaba en la escuela junto con él, salió en compañía del pelirrojo quien nuevamente le insistía en correr a Sasuke.

No sabía bien lo que tenía en su contra, el Uchiha siempre fue amable con él y cortes con Gaara bueno puede que por ratos si fuera un poco hostil pero realmente no se había metido con él, y para ser honesto no quería que se fuera de su casa ni de su vida, aunque sabía que quizás algún día lo hiciera cuando conociera a alguien con quien formar una pareja.

Estaba enamorado de Sasuke, era una verdad que había reconocido hace tiempo pero no se animaba a decirle nada, no creía ser correspondido si bien Sasuke solía ser amable era por agradecimiento después de todo él le tendió la mano cuando tuvo aquel accidente que le había quitado la memoria, aunque al final el Uchiha la había recuperado había decidido seguir a su lado.

Habían desarrollado una gran amistad, y aunque el pelinegro podía ser frio, distante y misterioso, suponía que también se debía a su condición, no debe ser fácil vivir en silencio.

No era la primera persona que le señalaba que Sasuke era extraño, y aunque el mismo tenía que reconocer que había ciertos aspectos que ciertamente eran extraños, como cuando le comunico que había recuperado la memoria y hasta tenía un trabajo remunerado, cuando al momento de encontrarlo y buscar no hallo nada sobre este como si no existiera pero para Naruto, Sasuke era especial.

Le observaba desde hace rato, las drogas se le habían acabado y tampoco tenía dinero, cuando pasaba por el local de repostería ver a aquel chico enérgico le trajo recuerdos, el había sido así alguien con sueños pero malas decisiones lo llevaron a la ruina, no tenia, techo, ni comida vivía de limosnas y muchas veces las ocupada para drogas.

¿Malas decisiones?, ¡No! La vida había sido injusto con él, ahora solo le quedaban las drogas que lo ausentaban de la realidad.

Durante el tiempo en que estuvo observando al rubio, una especie de rencor fue floreciendo, ¿Por qué otros tenían la suerte que el no pudo tener?, no cabía duda que a otros la vida les daba las cosas en bandeja de plata, seguramente aquel tipo jamás tuvo que pasar penas, apostaba que había tenido unos padres que le dieran todo, como odiaba ese tipo de personas que todo lo tenían y por eso parecían tan felices.

¡Mírenlo! Tan feliz, parecía burlarse de su desgracia, se quedó ahí hasta que observo que el rubio comenzaba a cerrar sabía que no lo había notado se acercó sigilosamente, le sacaría el dinero que tuviera total seguramente aquel tenía más como quitarle un pelo a un gato.

¿Cuánto tiempo toma sesgar una vida?, minutos, tal vez incluso segundos Naruto no lo vio venir aquel tipo movido, por la envidia, la ira y la avaricia aunado a la falta de drogas le llevo a sin preguntar si quiera acuchillar al joven dueño del local., no se conformó con una le dio tres cuchilladas antes de revisarle, quitarle lo que consideraba de valor y salir huyendo.

Sasuke jamás imagino que ese día al ir a recoger a Naruto encontraría una escena salida de las peores pesadillas, el rubio yacía tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre.

_ Sa-suke _ Con voz débil apenas logro pronunciar el rubio, el de cabellos brunos estaba desesperado Naruto apenas tenía pulso, ¿Qué había pasado? No, podía preguntar ya que el rubio debía guardar lo más que pudiera de energías.

Con señas le pido que guardara silencia, le pidió que se calmara y mantuviera los ojos abiertos.

_"Quédate conmigo" _ era su muda petición. Tratando de mantener la calma busco que hacer no tenía teléfono, y el del rubio no se veía por ningún lado aunque no podía hablar, existía un servicio en el que personas como el podían solicitar ayuda por medio de mensajes.

\- Sas-uke escu… cof cof chame -

\- "No hables, todo estará bien" -

\- Necesito, yo… ten-go que ah decirte al-go si, si mue-ro yo – Puso los dedos sobre sus labios, pero el rubio necesitaba decirlo si moría no quería hacerlo como un cobarde, quería irse al menos sabiendo que tuvo la valentía de decir lo que sentía. – Desde ha-ce mu-cho tiempo yo Te - amo – No podía creer lo que escuchaba tanto tiempo deseando escucharlo, y ahora que podía perderlo es cuando lo escuchaba.

La desesperación le hizo presa, tenía que hacer algo no podía perderlo. Su visión se volvió roja algo una especie de calor corrió por su cuerpo y se transformó, tenía que ser sincero también pero el rubio aunque abrió los ojos, en señal de sorpresa no podía hacer demasiado ya que la vida se le escapaba, Sasuke pudo presenciar que al menos este no mostraba ni repudio, asco o decepción solo sorpresa.

Naruto quiso decir algo más, pero una ataque de tos se lo impidió comenzaba a arrojar sangre, rayos podía ver el miedo en los ojos del pelinegro, ahora entendía muchas cosas siempre supo que era diferente pero no esperaba esto, ¿Qué era? No lo sabía ojala hubiera tenido tiempo para saberlo lástima que parecía que no.

Al ver que el rubio perdía el brillo de sus ojos, se alarmo una especie de rugido y calor le invadió y sin saberlo como las palabras surgieron. – Te Amo – Naruto sonrió, y después cerro los ojos.

El terrible rugido de una bestia se escuchó, y el atardecer hacia acto de presencia.

Observaba al rubio dormir, no había querido despegarse de él pensaba que lo perdería pero al final había optado por volar y llevarlo a un hospital, sabía que con su velocidad le tomaría unos segundos llevarlo al hospital había llegado muy mal, pero se había salvado.

Una vez que se aseguró que su Naruto si, suyo., estaba a salvo procedió a buscar al infeliz que le había hecho esto no fue difícil seguirle el rastro había dejado su olor nauseabundo para alguien como él, no fue mucho trabajo lo mato de manera lenta y tortuosa.

Era la primera vez que mataba un humano, y esperaba fuera la última no es algo que le gustaría repetir Milo se lo había advertido, él también se había visto en ese necesidad y no es algo que le enorgulleciera pero si había sido necesario no importaba.

Había obtenido su venganza, y aunque le había dado satisfacción sobre todo cuando hurgo en la mente de aquel infeliz un porque y tan solo encontró envidia, y eso le provoco mucha ira una vez que Naruto estaba fuera de peligro, no se arrepentía si pudiera hacerlo lo haría de nuevo, pero aun así no quería volver a pasar por algo semejante.

̶ Hola – Sigiloso se acercó hacia aquellos orbes azules que le miraban.

̶ ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto sentándose junto a él.

̶ Mejor, aunque estaría mejor si pudiera levantarme de esta cama – Dijo intentando sentarse, a lo que el pelinegro le ayudo.

̶̶̶ Aún estas delicado ̶ Se miraron por un rato, aunque habían aclarado lo que sentían aún quedaba algo pendiente revelarle la verdad, no dudaba de Naruto pero era consiente que guardar ese tipo de secretos era algo delicado y podía poner su vida en peligro.

̶ Quiero que sepas, que sin importar lo que me tengas que decir mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado ni lo harán, son sólidos y honestos así que estoy preparado ̶ Decir que aquella declaración lo tomo por sorpresa seria mentir, sonrió no cabía duda que si de sorprender a la gente se trataba Naruto era el número uno.

̶ Antes de comenzar, quiero que sepas que jamás te hare daño ni permitiré que nadie lo haga ̶

̶ Lo sé, aunque suene estúpido confió en ti jamás has hecho nada para dañarme ̶ Se acercó a su rostro y le beso, fue un beso lento en el que se buscaba conocerse, sentirse, transmitir lo que sentían.

La radiante sonrisa que Naruto le regalo, le dio la valentía necesaria para revelarle quien era.

̶ ¿Por dónde empiezo?, Bueno quizás por decirte que no soy de por aquí…. ̶

Nuevos retos les esperan, en realidad aquello era un comienzo para nuevas aventuras por vivir.

 _ **FIN**_

¡Termine!, Me costó porque aunque la idea estaba ahí, no tenía en concreto que pasaría al final opte por sentarme a escribir a ver que salía no tenía definido el final del todo, honestamente por mi mente paso la idea de matar a Naruto pero al final decidí que no, y que así. Mi mayor problema es que debido a mi horario de trabajo me es difícil escribir, salgo muy noche y difícilmente enciendo la compu (lleva como un mes sin que la prenda), y en el trabajo pues en ratitos robados escribía pero justo cuando agarraba carrerilla me salían cosas que hacer y se me iba el hilo, aparte revisar del lunes que empecé apenas pude terminarlo hoy.

Sé que soy vaga y me distraigo fácilmente por eso me cuesta decidirme hacer fics, pero aquí está el reto cumplido.

Nos estamos leyendo, pronto espero.

Lo olvidaba, la mención de Milo y Camus de Saint Seiya, es por el pequeño capricho que tengo de leer un crossover entre ambos.


End file.
